


Disease Vector

by sushux



Series: The Rutabaga Project [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, baby comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushux/pseuds/sushux
Summary: It sucks when Rutabaga is sick.
Series: The Rutabaga Project [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234598
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Disease Vector

**Author's Note:**

> ...although less of an issue right now because no preschool. ::waves small flag:: yaaaaaay COVID

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder if I should have made these chapters of a singular work, rather than a series, because you can then, well, "View All." Thoughts?


End file.
